patcampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Guapos, alphabetical listing
Organizations, places, acronyms and multi-word monickers are listed alphabetically by the first word. If they have have a 'regular' name, it is listed last name, first name. * Alien races: see individual listings. * Alley Cat * Amazing Girl (see also 'Compress', 'Wilson, Megan) * American Dragon (see also 'Scott, Raven') * Amoeba * Aquarius (see also 'Zodiac') * Archanean Empire (see also 'Arkanos') * Aries * Arkanos, Emperor of the 19 Worlds (see also 'Archanean Empire') * Backworld (location) * Barker * Big Top * Black Mamba * Blaze * Bogeyman, The * Cancer (see also 'Zodiac') * Capricorn (see also 'Zodiac') * Carnival of Crime (villain group) * Charon * Chinook * Clockwork Shadow * Cobalt Corona (see also 'Ultramarine') * Compress (see also 'Amazing Girl', 'Wilson, Megan') * Conundrum, The * Coyote * Crimson Falcon (see also 'Hawke, Rosalyn') * Crow (also 'Old Crow', 'Elder Crow') * Crystal Titan * Dark Raven * Dark Seraph * Dickens * Dimension Man * Doctor Antiquity * Dollhouse, Darla (see also 'Waterworks', 'Parsons, Elaine') * Dr. Interociter * Dr. Livingstone * Dragonhunter * Dreamzone, the (location) * Ebonfire * Elder Wyrms (race) (see also 'Slug) * Elgoreans (alien race) * Emerald Spectre * Esper * Excellon (organization) * Florida Panther * Foxbat * Freon * Gemini (see also 'Zodiac') * Green Dragon * Greymalkin (see also 'Pyewacket') * Gula, Ragura (see Ragura Gula) * Harridan (see also 'Backworld') * Haunt, the * Hawke, Rosalyn (see also 'Crimson Falcon') * Hitori, Ken * Hitori, Samantha * Hitori, Sara * King Cobra * Kriegspiel (see also 'Nazi World') * K'Tang (alien race) * Lady, the (see also 'TIger, the') * Lazer * League of Sentient Races (organization) * Legion of Honor, the (hero group) * Leo (see also 'Zodiac') * Libra (see also 'Zodiac') * Lightning (see also 'Thunder and Lightning') * Madam Ruby * Marvelous Man (see also 'Backworld') * McGuffin * Memnet * Miss Manners * 'Miyagi' * Miyohara, Sandra MD * Monads (alien race) * Mongoose * Moonsilver * Nazi World (location) * Necronauts (villain group) * Nineteen Worlds, the (locations) (see also 'Arkanos', 'the Elgorean Empire') * Octo-Woman * 'Old Crow' (see 'Crow') * Omega Mountain (organization) * Pantera, La * Parsons, Elaine (see also 'Waterworks', 'Dollhouse, Darla') * Peerless, the Dread Duke of Darkness * Pisces (see also 'Zodiac') * Power Point * Pyewacket (see also 'Greymalkin') * Ragura Gula * Rangers HQ (location) * Rangers HQ II (location) * Ray-Monad * Red Blade (see also 'Backworld') * Restless * Ripper * Roustabout * Rubberband Man * Sagittarius (see also 'Zodiac') * Salem * Sapper * Scorpio (see also 'Zodiac') * Seance * Sideshow * SIgovax * Skyscraper Jones * Slug (see also 'Elder Wyrms') * Taurus (see also 'Zodiac') * Thomas, Harold (see also 'Compress') * Thunder (see also 'Thunder and Lightning') * Thunder and Lightning * Tiger, the (see also 'Lady, the') * Titania * Ultramarine (see also 'Cobalt Corona') * Verminax (alien race) * Victory Sportswear (organization) * Virgo (see also 'Zodiac') * Waterworks (see also 'Dollhouse, Darla' and 'Parsons, Elaine') * Wilson, Robert (see also 'Compress') * Wraith (see also 'Backworld') * Zodiac (villain group) * Zodiakos Kyklos (location)